Presently, an intelligent system has been an operating system platform of an intelligent terminal, which has the largest user base. The intelligent terminal is the most common and most important electronic device for many users at present. Various sensors in the intelligent terminal provide hardware foundation for application of diversification. However, non-standard methods for using the sensors, such as not releasing the sensors during standby state, which causes the system to fail to sleep and the sensors to continue to consume power, thus obviously increasing power consumption of the intelligent terminal during standby state.